Mercy
by Biohazard888
Summary: Delta spares the Big Sister in Paupers Drop it opens up new opportunities for him as he takes his crusade one step further and attempts to save anyone he can. Characters will be met and splicers will die but in the end will he make it out? Or will he be doomed to canon? Updates whenever I can. Rated M for descriptive gore, violence, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Mercy

A Bioshock Fanfic

A giant of a man stood over the unmoving body of a teen, both figures covered in meticulously crafted diving suits they had been locked in heavy combat for at least an hour, neither side willing to give up until the other died however, unlike the teen the giant that stood over her was an immortal.

Made immortal by science he (upon death) would be resurrected in the nearest Vita-chamber, a mechanism constructed using a long lost intellect that made him, in the most common meaning of the word, immortal. And as he stood over this thinner version of himself he felt pity towards it.

Would he kill that which had no choice? He knew she was still among the living the raspy breaths coming from within her suit's helmet made this well known. He knew he would, but as he raised the heavy mining drill that had been attached to his right arm since his creation he froze.

The raspy breathing had ended and in its place was a whimper; her visor covered in cracks and so close to shattering entirely had gone from a lethal red to sombre amber. This visor colouration made emotions obvious, during the fight hers had been the blood red he'd seen moments ago and it had instilled within him such a rage as to make him non-negotiable.

But now that it was gone he couldn't help himself but to lower his drill down to his side as he unwillingly calmed down to the point where the thoughts of killing this poor girl had vanished. The red glow of his own visor that had moments ago bathed the object of his unfound hatred in red was replaced with a dull amber shade.

Groaning in emotional pain he fell backwards onto the pile of rubble he'd created when he'd missed a charge a crushed a wall. He brought his hand up to his face and attempted to wipe away the tear he could feel dripping down his cheek.

When his fingers found nothing but metal and glass he let out another, louder pained moan, that's something he'd lost too, his voice had been taken during his transformation and now he could make no sound other than the mimicry of a whale noise.

His moan was filled with bitter hatred, not for the "hand of the family" that lay broken before him but for the scientists that had stuffed him into this suit. They had taken more than his voice away that day, they'd taken his humanity, all the Adam he'd been force fed those eleven years ago had morphed him into something else entirely, not entirely human but altogether monstrous.

He knew not what remained of the man he once was but he knew the man he was now, if his daughter truly was watching him would she forgive him for the slaying of a creature under the control of those who would see him killed before he saw her again?

He knew she wouldn't and so he made a choice, looking down at the girl who had, during his lapse of focus, moved herself against the wall opposite and propped herself up into a seating position he moved to his feet. Trying hard to ignore the whimpers that accommodated his movements he now stood over her.

Her panicked breathing brought forth a sadness that could only be replaced with the knowledge that he'd done right. Letting a rumbling sigh escape his lips he lowered himself down onto one knee before her and held out his hand.

Whimpering silently as his hand was brought before her she hesitantly raised her own to meet it.

A/N: well that was fun! Seriously tho, I wrote this in like half an hour, I'm honestly not expecting too much from it but if you like it be sure to let me know! :D ~Biohazard888~


	2. Chapter 2

Mercy: Chapter 2

**AN: I wasn't planning on continuing this story but I thought, why not! This is the second chapter (Obviously) continuing on from where we left off.**

Pulling her up he gently raised her till she was in a standing position, he looked her up and down. Several tears in her suit marked areas that had been affected by his attacks but as he looked closer he found nothing but scar tissue.

He had known before hand of their regenerative abilities, but it had only been when drawing Adam from a splicer, he could only conclude that they had an active supply that worked to fix damage done. As to where this supply was located he turned towards her left arm where a large vial of Adam had been fixed to the mechanism that had been attached there.

Noting her obvious discomfort at his treatment he, with his observations completed lowered into a standing position. Now looking up at him, they both locked gazes… or portholes, and they stood, neither making a noise or move before the sound of insane mumbling echoed around the corner of the concrete corridor they'd ended up in.

As the main passageway between the lower areas of Paupers Drop their battle had attracted the attention of the remains of the local Splicer population, it was one such member that had stumbled upon their 'moment'.

Groaning, sudden anger flaring within the Alpha Daddy he raised his drill only for it to splutter as the fuel gauge hit empty. Giving a surprised yell the splicer at the end of the corridor gave a panicked yell before its simple-mindedness prompted it to attack the angered Alpha.

Raising its pistol, a tiny revolver in comparison to the Daddy's size it fired clipping his armoured bulk and landing several shots, that last of which pierced the weakened area above his knee plate.

Roaring in pain Delta dropped to one knee, weakened by his recent battle with the Big Sister he groaned in pain as several remaining wounds from earlier reopened. Yelling triumphantly the Leadhead reloaded clumsily, using what remained of his wit to avoid dropping any of the brass cartridges.

Unknown to both the Leadhead and Delta behind the wounded giant a creature controlled by all means of mental conditioning was having an inner battle.

Thoughts plagued her mind as inner turmoil threatened to overtake her hardy exterior, Delta, the 'mindless' daddy that threatened not only the future of the family but the mother's daughter herself, had seen fit to spare her, conflicting views tore at the mental conditioning she had endured since childhood.

Yelling in triumph the splicer fired several more times, its aim was tightened and it managed to land several shots on the metal daddy's helmet, the fourth of which impacted the weakened glass of his porthole.

Shattering with a crack the visor's fluids broke free from their glass container and began to leak from the shattered glass. Groaning once more Delta fell backwards, the concussive force of the projectiles bringing on an overdue concussion.

"Not so tough aren't ya you tin shit!" The mad man said, insulting the wounded giant as it approached to finish him off. Raising it's pistol, the Leadhead was on the verge of finishing him off. If only the deformed freak's actions would cause any form of lasting effect on the Rouge Daddy.

But not to say it didn't hurt, and he would've rather avoided this encounter so soon after exhausting ammunition, fuel, hypos and medical kits fighting the Big Sister. A rumbling sigh escaped his crumpled form, his last thoughts pertaining to the Adolescent Gatherer he'd spared.

Now looking up at the barrel of a gun pointed directly down at him he felt himself slowly getting weaker and weaker, unable to prevent his death he was staring at the end of this life.

On the verge of pulling the trigger, the Leadhead let loose a panicked howl as a shriek like nails down a chalkboard tore through the immediate area, the source of which was no less than five metres away, a source which had until this point been ignored.

The sister had made up its mind, mutant man had to go, for he'd hurt daddy.

**AN: Be sure to tell me if you liked it, also i changed the rating due to the upcoming Slaughter of the splicer, should be fun to write! Anyway R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello and welcome to Chapter 3! T****o those of you that are following this fic thanks and welcome back! to those who review thanks a bunch to you as well!**

**Ok now, down to business- OH crap i forgot! **

**(insert disclaimer you've seen a hundred times before here)(PS I own nothing!)**

**there that should do it! Ok, in this chapter mutant man dies (totally didn't see that one coming!) and a kinda hurt/comfort scene between Delta and the Sister, to those curious i will give her a name, just not yet.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Screeching in rage the Sister dragged the startled Splicer with her mind, pulling him within reach before smacking him out of the air, much akin to a bothersome fly. Hitting the passageway's concrete wall with a crunch of bone on stone the Leadhead let out a drawn out gasp as air was forced from his pressured lungs.

Stalking towards him murderous intent fully visible by her visors blood red glow the Sister growled menacingly as she pulled the mutated man up by his leg before tossing him further down the hallway.

Landing with a snap of bone the gun wielding splicer let out a scream of pain as his right leg bent forwards far more than considered possible. The scream died out almost as soon as the adolescent Gatherer was upon him quickly turning into panicked wails.

Quickly becoming irritated by the bothersome sound the Big Sister looked down at the monster who'd hurt daddy, feeling not a single once of pity.

Raising her metal clad boot she positioned it above its head, pausing for a moment to bask in the anticipation of her next movement, she brought it down hard, the splicer's last thoughts being that it had never imaged death would come in the form of a foot sized iron plate.

Life ending with a significant crack the splicer's minute attempts at a struggle ended as the control centre of its body was reduced to a mushed pulp by several hundred kilos worth of Adam infused strength.

With the splicer dead the Sister turned back to the rouge daddy who'd not only spared her life, but had broken the control the family had on her, she was finally free.

No more being assigned menial tasks, no more "Rapture family" this and "Rapture family" that ,she had, in a burst of conflicting emotions broken free of her mental conditioning and for the first time in a long while she felt as if she could do anything she wanted.

Startled from her thoughts by a loud grunt from previously mentioned Alpha she quickly moved to him, reaching him she crouched down to his level before sitting by his side.

Hands still clutched firmly to his knee the Alpha daddy turned it's shattered porthole towards her before motioning to his knee. Taking the hint she, with the utmost gentleness moved his metal encased gloves from the spot and observed the wound.

Luckily the lead projectile had only struck the bone and had not broken it, however there was now a deformed chunk of lead still within him as there was no sign of an exit wound or the sight of a stray lump of lead lying upon the floor.

Pointing at the wound she made a small noise, hoping he'd understand its meaning. He apparently did as moments after voicing the problem (to the best of her ability) he'd become a lot more tense.

Taking a deep breath in preparation of what was to come he watched attentively as she positioned herself closer to his wounded knee and placed her hands on either side of the ragged hole the bullet had made.

Clenching his teeth in anticipation of the pain to come he was surprised when he began to feel a tingling sensation surrounding the bloody hole carved into his flesh, cutting through the pain the comforting tingles concentrated on the piece of metal he could feel rubbing against his thigh bone and sighed gently as the irritating piece of lead was slowly removed from his leg.

Looking at the sister once more he found her gaze locked on the wound and it at that point that he'd realised what was happening. The tingles he'd felt had been invisible tendrils of telekinetic force that had seeped into the ragged hole carved by the bullet and had with minimal pain on his part managed to pull it from its painful position.

Sighing deeply as the hunk of deformed lead popped free of his flesh he let out a deeply relieved sigh. Reaching across the gap between him and the now allied sister, noticing her dreamy state he grabbed her shoulder gently. Jumping at the sudden contact her concentration ended and the piece of metal that had been paining Delta hit the floor with a clatter.

Groaning appreciatively the Alpha daddy showed his thanks by rubbing circles into her back much akin to how he'd usually comforted a little sister after the death of their 'father' whilst being sure to avoid the air tank strapped there.

She appeared to be enjoying the contact as she slowly but surely leaned into his touch.

**A/N: Well im not great at anything touching but i think that scene turned out well, if you think so too, do what comes naturally and tell me how you liked it! Or didn't like it so i know on what to improve on!**

**Be seeing you next week! ~Biohazard888~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well hello there nice of you to drop in! Ok, chapter 4 is here! and with it bring...**

**A disclaimer!  
I own nothing but the story (and whatever else my mind makes up)**

**Thank you to all the people that favored/ followed this story it's nice to see people like story, whether it be because you're bored of all the infinete stories or just giving this a quick look.**

**Anyway, on with the story! **

Chapter 4

Being assisted by someone nearly a foot shorter than you can be awkward at best but strap these figures into heavy diving suits and it almost becomes unbearable.

Delta groaned apologetically as she supported him in his half walk half shuffle towards a nearby vita chamber he promised himself to never place himself as a burden on anyone, especially a recently hostile entity that could in his current condition finish him off easily.

Giggling slightly at the tone of his moan the Sister continued to support him before seeing the green glow of the glass chamber he was looking for. Pointing it out she received a short but sincere 'thank you' grunt from Delta, who quickened his pace slightly.

Approaching the chambers glass doors they slid open, like arms welcoming a long lost friend the chamber was inviting the bruised and battered Alpha daddy in.

Pushing away from her gently he made the last few steps without her assistance before practically collapsing against the chamber's back wall. Why find a vita chamber instead of a health station? For one he hadn't enough money to use the contraption and two the vita chamber's secondary function would do a much better job, and repair his suit while doing it.

Glass panels sliding closed the Sister watched from outside as Delta was eclipsed in an aquatic-green light, her emotions a mix of surprise, shock and a tiny amount of fear.

Light fading away the daddy that stepped from the unit looking nothing like the beaten and busted diver she'd seen seconds ago.

Suit now fully repaired the tears and holes made by a combination of splicer attacks and her assault on him earlier had disappeared. The visor of his no longer dented helmet fully repaired it glowed a bright yellow once again before flashing to a friendly green upon noticing the attention he was receiving.

Moments later he found himself at the centre of a teen's attention as each and every section of his suit came under her scrutiny. It wasn't too long before her gaze shifted from him to the machine embedded into the concrete of the wall.

Taking a step towards it the glass panels slid open just as it did for him and stopped where she stood, nervousness overcoming her she looked to Delta.

Understanding her fears of the unknown mechanism he moaned I assurance, whether she understood or not he didn't know but as she stepped forwards it looked like she got the message.

Stepping into the chamber, the sister turned back to him as the glass panels slid shut locking her within the confined space. And as a bright teal light obscured her vision she could feel her suit mending around her, the leather stitched itself together but left no seam, the armour plates that had buckled bent back into shape with a creak as invisible hands remade them.

And finally without a sound her visor's shattered glass seemed to grow outwards from the edges filling the porthole once more.

All the while Delta watched from outside, slightly confused as to why it was taking so long, then again, the machine's inner workings had been modified with his suit's schematic in mind. It was likely that the logic engine behind the repair system most likely had to estimate proper dimensions for the new suit.

Snapped from his thoughts by a loud *ding* the bright lights faded as the glass panels slid open and with a small step the Sister moved from within. The adolescent teen now directly in front of him looking up at the taller man with what he guessed was expectation.

Smiling slightly behind his visor the Alpha daddy gave her a happy moan, to which she responded with a hug, one that he was all too willing to return. This small happy moment was to be cut short however as his radio activate with a crackle.

"Sport... What in god's name do you think you're doing?"

**A/N: Well that was fun, and i apologize if this seems rushed in any way I've been stuck in a riptide (f you know what i mean) for the past week.**

**To any who might be wondering i will be giving the Sister a name so not to fret, however I've no clue as to what to call her yet, if anyone's got any ideas let me know.**

**Anyway, i'll see you next week! ~Biohazard888~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The fifth chapter of the more popular then I ever expected fanfic, Mercy!  
In this chapter Sofia's a little pissy at Delta so like all good antagonists with a lot of power she sends a mob after the pair.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothin but the story. Feel free to review and the rating may change depending on the response to this chapter (there's a lot of descriptive gore)**

Chapter 5

On their way back to the station Sister following obediently behind him Delta trudged onwards, his mood wasn't at all great and he couldn't say he wasn't expecting a berating lecture from Sinclair upon his return.

Sighing as the familiar crackle of static announced a connection had been made to his radio it was drowned out as the good Doctor's announcement came on air.

"Family, the creature known as Subject Delta has corrupted the mind of the Sister in Paupers Drop, they must not leave alive!" As Sofia's voice began over the PA system Delta's mind was cluttered with thoughts of dread as the outraged screams echoed throughout the Fishbowl's large atrium style surroundings.

"They must be stopped! Remember family we must remain strong! Ascension will soon be upon us and the unworthy must be purged!" This new sentence was met with much zeal from the Splicer population as the screams rose in volume.

_'Well shit' _Delta thought as the only entrance to the station was blocked off by a heavy metal grill that had dropped into the doorway, with the sound of heavy metal it locked into place.

Sighing mentally Delta prepared himself, checking his ammo as well as his supplies it was a habit he'd got down early on and now he could do it nearly autonomously.

Looking over at his companion he could see her checking over her own equipment, with a scrape of metal on metal her arm mounted syringe extended to nearly two feet in length. Looking to him she gave a firm nod, and he was glad she was here with him to face down Sofia's mob.

With a crackle of static his radio activated and the concerned words of Sinclair filled his ears, "Sport, Lamb's sending all she's got left at ya, looks like you'll be fighting your way outta this one, just be sure your new friend knows how ta handle herself"

For once Sinclair actually sounded concerned, then again he'd only known the man six hours and a lot could be hidden behind a charismatic wall. "Remember, she cant come back like you so just be sure you watch her back, as well as your own, I'm gonna try get this gate open from here so we can get a move on"

Giving an affirmative grunt as the connection terminated Delta pulled his trust rivet gun from its holster, immediately equipping trap rivets he set a few of them near this area's entrances.

Getting the idea his companion used her upgraded telekinesis to pull all manner of explosives towards her and quickly positioned them near entryways. Delta saw this and began pulling large chunks of masonry from collapsed walls with his own telekinetic powers and threw them down passageways, it wasn't long before an entire hall was cluttered with boulder sized chunks of concrete.

All this was in an attempt to slow down their nearing attackers who by the sound of it would be rounding the corner in a few seconds.

As the first splicer rounded the corner its head was immolated as a fireball engulfed its cranium causing it to stumble backwards screeching as its eyes melted in their sockets.

Collapsing dead it was trampled on as half a dozen more of the freaks rounded the corner at full speed immediately being punctured as several trap rivets exploded sending tungsten pellets the size of a large pencil as super speeds through two of their numbers bodies yelling in pain and falling backwards the pair tripped up another as they tripped on their falling bodies.

The first of which fell face first onto the floor with a curse as his nose broke on impact, the other wasn't as lucky as its forehead was penetrated by a single piece of rebar sticking up from the pile of concrete. Life ending with a crack the splicer next to it got up in a hurry, wiping pus from its popped pustule from its face as it continued its charge.

The three remaining splicers were blown of their feet as a fireball cast by the rouge Sister incinerated the fuel canister lying nearby, the pair leading were immolated in the ensuing fireball and the other was tossed like a ragdoll against the far wall, the back of its head splitting open as it collided with the solid concrete.

Leaking blood and brain matter the splicer slumped over dead a slowly spreading pool of blood leaking out from beneath it.

Smiling behind her mask at the devastation she'd caused she looked to her new friend as he gave her a thumbs up, which only made her smile wider.

This pause in the assault allowed the metal daddy to reposition his trap rivets as a second wave was on its way.

As he prepared so did his companion as she dragged a splicers corpse towards herself and burying her needle into its stomach extracted its Adam so as to power her abilities. Delta looked on in curiosity as her body was revitalized by the near magical liquid.

As a roar echoed up from the passage they'd prepared to greet their guests a chill went down Deltas spine as a brute barrelled through their defences. The Sister threw the drained corpse at the monster of a splicer causing him to stumble.

Delta opened up on him, several heavy rivets burrowing their superheated cores into the flesh of the oncoming brute. They didn't even seem to slow it down as the Brute barged past his traps causing several more Rivets to pierce into the flesh of his arms.

Near the end of their hall of death the brute hefted a heavy piece of concrete onto its shoulders before tossing it at the Alpha Daddy. The concrete exploded on impact and threw up a grey cloud that obscured the Alphas vision.

With a roar the brute charged right through the cloud and punched Delta off his feet and several meters backwards. Screeching his companion leapt onto the beasts back and punched her syringe into its back, with a roar the brute attempted to unseat her as well as trying to grab and pull her off.

Unsuccessful in its attempts the Sisters scream rose in volume as she continued to change the angle of her syringe effectively shredding the insides of the brute splicer. Movements becoming slower as its strength left it the Sister kicked off as it succumbed to its wounds and fell forward with a boom of flesh on stone.

Breathing heavily the Sister turned to Delta and with a quick movement pulled him to his feet, giving a short grunt of thanks the Alpha Daddy turned back to the corridor as over a dozen splicers flooded in through it.

Forsaking the rivet gun for his rapid fire mini-gun loaded with antipersonnel rounds, it was basically a mincer at this stage and at this range all he had to do was hold down the trigger. And like its namesake it chewed through their ranks and before the box magazine rattled out the last over a quarter of the crowd had been turned to fleshy chunks.

The remainder of which ducked into cover at the heed of several fireballs thrown their way and returned fire causing bother Delta and the Sister to duck into the diner. This allowed the thuggish variety of splicer to charge forward under the cover of several bursts of machine gun fire.

As the thugs sprung the trap Delta had set which involved the quick toss of a thin propane tank which exploded on contact engulfing several of them and causing the remainder to retreat allowing the metal clad pair to counter attack.

The Sister leapt up into the hole in the roof and began throwing fireballs down at the Leadheads distracting them and giving Delta a chance to charge in with his drill.

Now too close to bring their weapons to bear the splicers panicked as Delta swung his drill in a wide ark, the first swing taking most of a splicers face in a spray of blood whist breaking its neck with a snap. Revving the drill he shoved it through a splicers midsection turning its stomach and most of its internal organs to shreds in a shower of gooey blood.

Tossing the body aside Delta could only watch as the remainder of the splicers lay where they'd fallen, engulfed in flames he could only imagine the smell.

"Looks like you dealt with them, now get back here I've got the gate unlocked for you" Sinclair's voice broke through the sudden silence and as he made his way back to the stations entrance.

Looking over his shoulder he saw the Sister following along beside him.

He knew Sinclair would have his reservations but as she gave a happy hum there was no question to it, she was coming with them, even if it meant more hostility from the splicer population.

He just couldn't leave her behind.

**A/N: Happy fun times right?  
This is the longest chapter by far at just under one and a half thousand words, honestly it wasn't too hard to write, most of it was done today.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: The laptop I'm using to write this story has to be taken in for "Re-imaging" whatever that means, so there might be a delay to the next chapter. However rest assured I will do all in my power to get the next chapter up by next Sunday or die trying! (Not really)**

**Cya all next week ~Biohazard888~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, (if only it was just a day) i was wrapped up in school work, half yearly tests and stuff. Anyway, Mercy chapter 6! seems like just a week ago i was writing the first chapter!**

**Anyway without spoiling too much we find out the name of the Big sister, and i want to thank:  
03-636 Ebullient Ancilla for half of the name. **

**Anyway on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING DON'T YOU GET IT ALREADY!**

Chapter 6

Entering the station Delta saw Sinclair in the booth, the Alpha daddy knew the man was just being cautious but locking himself in the booth may have been going a little overboard.

"Hey sport, I see you two took care of Lambs goons, it's good to see you're okay" Sinclair spoke nervously, as if the slightest misstep in his words would result in a beating. Concerned for the aging conman Delta stepped forward, Sinclair was looking over his shoulder, it didn't take an idiot to know who he was looking at.

Tapping on the glass to get his attention Delta moaned in a concerned fashion, after all if he was going to get Eleanor back he'd need the man; he had to show him the armoured adolescent behind him wasn't a threat, and he had an idea on how to do it.

In response to Delta's moan Sinclair gave an obviously false smile "Me? I'm fine, don't you worry, it's just… your 'friend' over there, I don't want to have lived this long in this hellhole to be cut down by some kid in a suit".

Sighing mentally Delta turned and beckoned for the object of Sinclair's fears to come closer, giving a curious hum as she approached the Sisters eye was caught by the frightened businessman behind the reinforced glass of the booth.

Giving a grunt aimed at Sinclair Delta tried to grease the wheels of this conversation, to his surprise Sinclair quickly got the idea.

"Um… hello" Sinclair began, rather timidly "M-my names Sinclair, what's yours?" Realizing his mistake Sinclair mentally chastised himself for his thoughtless question. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry for that I wasn't thin-"he was cut off in his apology as the silent Sister raised her hand.

Head tilting slightly to the side the Sister seemed deep in thought, "is she remembering something?" Delta found himself thinking.

"My name…" the Sister thought, "I didn't need a name in the family, they were fine with calling me Sister, or Big sis, but now that I've been asked, I can remember something…" The Sister was mentally wracking her brain, trying to remember something that had long ago been lost.

"My name was, eve… no, there was more than that, my name was, IS, Evelyn"

Head snapping up in sudden remembrance she hummed lightly at the thought, "I have a name now" But now that she remembered how could she let the two men before her know? Curse whoever thought to take away my voice!

Hum turning to growl in what would appear to be record time the grating sound startled Sinclair, who immediately backed away from the glass. "I'm, uh… sorry if I made you remember something you didn't want to jus-"Cut off as the Sister turned and ran, Delta made to follow shortly after.

She ran into the booth opposite the one Sinclair, it was a dilapidated room, but in this city what wasn't.

He found her rummaging through the filing cabinet there, pulling up papers giving them a once over before tossing them aside "What is she doing?" Delta thought curiously as more and more paper was scattered across the floor.

Stopping as she appeared to finally find what she was looking for, she held up the page to the slightly confused Daddy.

The page was a report of evening traffic along the train line and seemed to be of little importance, voicing his confusion the only way he knew how she pointed out letters, which he read as she did so.

The first three letters of evening, so… Eve, then she chose the second set of three, which were the first three letters of line, "Evelin?" the daddy found himself thinking, "That doesn't seem right" Delta thought of names that were closely similar to what she'd pointed out, all the while the Sister looked at him hopefully, of course it was more of a feeling rather than an obvious emotion, after all he couldn't see her face.

"Maybe… Evelyn, that's it!" Delta thought triumphantly, Delta found himself thinking "Her name is Evelyn, what a nice name". Delta nodded in confirmation of his realisation and she gave happy sound before wrapping her arms around his thick midsection.

"What's goin' on over there?" Sinclair shouted from the opposite booth, in response Evelyn let go and looked through the dirty glass at him. Moving back towards him Delta shared her name using the same process she had with him.

"Well, it's great to meet you Evelyn, but I need more proof to trust you…" Sinclair still seemed to not trust her, Delta guessed it was time to take a drastic step and moved towards the door, pulling a brass key from his satchel. "Delta, what're you…" Sinclair began, before suddenly exclaiming "No! Don't open the-" With a hiss the door opened and Delta stepped in.

Giving a grunt and jerking his thumb over his shoulder, his orders were clear, 'get out there or I'll make you'.

"Okay, okay big man just calm down…" Sinclair said as he walked through the open door, eyes never leaving the armoured girl who stood less than three feet away.

"Well hello… Evelyn, it's nice to meet you" Sinclair stated having to look up ever so slightly to meet her gaze. Raising his hand Sinclair gave her the tiniest of waves, before turning back to Delta "There you happy!" he stated, slightly annoyed at the Alpha Daddy's methods of forcing social interaction.

Giving a nod Delta ducked back into the booth to insert the key he'd taken from Gracie earlier, the train tunnel that led to the next section of the city opened, but as it did so Delta heard a loud yell from outside the booth.

Fearing the worst he quickly leapt from within, ready to attack any and all who threatened his comrades, only to find Sinclair trapped within the arms of Evelyn who'd thought now a good time as any to give the charismatic businessman a hug.

Sighing in relief before giving the area a once over just to be sure of the groups safety he gave a loud groan as to announce their departure. This noise had the desired effect as the hugging pair parted, Evelyn staying where she was and Sinclair having a slight pause before giving an unsure chuckle.

"I suppose she's okay after all, I'll be waiting in the train" The old southerner stated, giving Delta a wink part way through "don't keep me waiting you two…" he finished entering the Train through the side doors.

Looking to the Armour clad teen Delta moved to enter the Train but was stopped when the Sister fell in step beside him. Looking at her now, he could only imagine what she looked like beneath the helmet, hell, he wondered what he looked like.

He knew from this point he and her were bound on this journey.

And he would be damned if he didn't see it through.

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write, however hard it was. I'm actually glad i got this Monday off so i could publish this.**

** Anyway, the reimaging thing didn't happen because most of my friends were have troubles with the laptops they got back, hell even one of their accounts were deleted off the system so he couldn't even log on!  
Anyway, i found out what reimaging was (lazy troubleshooting) and seeing as there is absolutely nothing wrong with my laptop i decided to keep it the way it was.**

**Alright, notes aside please feel free to read and review, it's really important i get feedback on the chapters, not saying i'm going to stop if i don't get X amount of reviews i'm just curious of what you guys think thus far.**

**Anyway, till next time ~Biohazard888~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Holy early update batman!  
Well, sad thing is i'm terribly ill, so I've use'd the spare time to write this, well.. after Minecraft finally got boring...  
Anyway this chapter is mainly Sinclair and Evelyn and i hope you enjoy this**

**(P.S: i know about the Aloha daddy in the last chapter and have updated it)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, however if i had there would've been an option to spare the Big Sisters.**

Chapter 7

The train carriage rumbled slightly as it traversed along its undersea track, its destination set on the artists' retreat that was Dionysus Park. Several shoals of fish swam by, most of them Tuna however several other species could be seen among their ranks.

Meanwhile within the train car itself, a deeply breathing figure could be seen seated upon the padded seats that had been bolted to the sides of the carriages interior walls. The figure himself was in a half sleep, allowing him to remain conscious of his surroundings whilst still getting some semblance of rest, he'd certainly earned it.  
Having to carry around several large weapons whilst being bound in a one ton diving suit took a toll on a man's strength, but he'd been conditioned to ignore it… however being dead for a decade broke down this conditioning and he was to deal with the burdens he carried.

Now onto the second figure, nearly hidden by the first's bulk his thinner counterpart could be seen lying next to him clinging to his arm whilst being fast asleep. This second figure was a young adolescent girl who once went by the name of Evelyn; however it had only been recently that she'd gone by that name, whereas before she'd been called by her title as 'Big Sister' or where her younger charges were concerned 'Sissy!'  
She like her manly counterpart had gone through her fair share of conditioning and also like him she was too bound in a diving suit; however it was much, much lighter than his, which in some situations may be a blessing or a curse.

The third figure of the trio was an average man wearing an average man's clothing, however old fashioned it may seem by today's standards however, and the appearance suited him for his current status as a refugee. Slick brown hair matched his eyes in colour which at the time were wide open, focussing on the task at hand.  
Now what sort of task would he be so engrossed in? Well… during his stay at Ryan Amusements which was for drearily long time mind you he'd picked up the hobby of carving figurines from used up candle wax, and he had to admit to himself he was getting pretty good at it.

The suitcase he'd stashed aboard the train before it'd left for paupers drop contained several large wax blocks that'd been made up from old candles. As well as several figurines that he'd completed over the months, it'd been the only thing to do besides scavenging and watching the monitors that held in depth detail of daily splicer life.

It'd mostly just been the occasional splicer coming into frame mumbling to itself before slowly walking off camera, then there'd been the rare squabbles over food two or more splicers took part in, that'd been slightly entertaining… for a time.  
Wax carving had come shortly after as the egotistic one-time businessman had taken a liking to the art of it.

His latest creation had been a four inch tall model of a splicer; the model was fairly detailed as he'd managed to capture the look of a deformed limb, he'd even managed to give it a face which he'd held over a candle till the features on one side resembled the deformed mass of flesh that'd clung to many of their heads.

Humming a tune from a long since heard advertisement which had managed to make itself remembered, he hadn't a clue what the advert was for just that it'd had a catchy jingle; this was probably the reason why he was remembering it now.  
Blowing a few wax shavings from his hands he continued to add finishing touches to the model splicer, which since he'd 'finished' had received several more additions such as visible clothing, rather than it being a plain model with a face and deformities dotting its body the figurine was now truly starting to look much akin to their larger and far more dangerous fleshy versions.

Sudden light falling upon the model as he carved a collar and tie he looked up to find the Sis- _Evelyn _looking at it with what he assumed was curiosity, it was just a guess but as she detached herself from Deltas side he could tell her interest was piqued.

"Yes?" he asked drawing her focus to him and not the model, "Something you need?" he continued now that he had her attention. Moving from her side of the carriage and over to his he tensed slightly as she sat next to him porthole locked on the figurine he held in a light grasp.

Humming slightly and reaching for the wax figurine he slowly handed it to her, "you've gotta be really gentle with this darlin'" he told her "that little thing took a long time ta carve, I'd be more than a little angry if you'd messed it up" he finished making his point clear.

Nodding slightly she gently took the model from his hands as he handed it to her, she immediately began looking it over from multiple angles and positions before giving a small hum of acceptance and handing it back to Sinclair.

"Thanks kid" he said as he accepted the wax figurine back, she gave a hum in response before following it up with several others, and judging by the tone she was curious as to why he was carving as by anyone's observation he didn't appear to be a man too much into carving.

"You wan'na know why I'm carvin' don't cha?" he asked receiving several nods in response.  
"Well… "he said beginning the events that led up to him taking up the hobby, as the train hummed along its track the two vastly different found a brief connection in the topic as she was vastly interested in the carvings he'd shown her by the end of his explanation and he the one who was just happy to share his tale.

"…Then I guess I just got better and better from there, it really is a good hobby, lots you can gain from it, like patience or creativity" he finished depositing his carving kit which consisted of several different tools, many of which resembled different shaped pocket knives.

After taking in his tale the Sister thoughts were awhirl with all the different things from her new companion and it was making her feel tired, realising that their destination might be a long time coming she lay back in her seat and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Closing his case with a snap Sinclair looked up as Delta gave a near silent grunt; the big man's visor had lit up and was focussing on Sinclair and the Sister as she slept next to the now tired businessman who was fixing on following the young woman next to him into unconsciousness.

Raising a tired brow at the Alpha daddy Sinclair made his last comment before falling asleep, "She's aint so bad after all…." Falling asleep soon after the Alpha daddy left him to rest and moved into the front carriage where he remained for at least half an hour before a crackle sounded from his radio…

**A/N: Hope you liked it, i thought it was a rather nice scene and i hope you did too.**

**Anyway as per usual please R&R**

**Until next time ~Biohazard888~**

**Update: I'm terribly sorry for the delay on this story as I've forgotten what comes next, I remember WHAT happens but I need to be assured of its order, the next chapter won't be until next Wednesday as I need to replay the game as much of this story has been written from my memory of it. **

**Also I've recently completed Call of Juarez: Gunslinger and am thinking of writing something for it. If anyone's interested in reading be sure to let me know.**

**Until next time ~Biohazard888~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone!  
I know i said in the last chapter this one'd be up by Wednesday, that didn't happen, important stuff came up and i was unable to write. However this chapter is over 2000 words long and I've tried my hand at a few different styles of writing and I've settled on a style that works. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 8

Delta paid no mind to the radio message as his attention was focussed on the rather concerning metal cylinder on a collision course with the front of the train. It was moments later when his world was filled with the explosion of light and sound as the torpedo struck the front of his craft.

Cast sideways by the explosive force the aged metal doors which held back the water were little match for his heavy frame and like a sledgehammer to a century old brick wall he went straight through them, flailing his arms wildly in a panic as he fell downwards towards the sea floor. Blackness ensued as he was cast from consciousness.

_Sometime Later_

Regaining consciousness with a groan he could hear Sinclair's voice calling to him through his radio "There you go…" he heard the southerner say as he pushed himself to his feet. "Now that you're awake I'm gonna have to inform you of our predicament" the aged man began, Delta could tell by the sound of his voice something had gone wrong.

"Right now I'm sitting here stuck in the train car at the Dionysus Park station, whole place is flooded, train cars leaking air too so I wouldn't sit around as we're both on a timer here… an' Delta, Evelyn's not in the greatest of shape either" Delta felt an immediate pang of sorrow, _"Was she hurt?"_,_ "Did something happen?"_, and as much as he fought off the thought he couldn't help but think; _"Is she dead?"_

Emotional pain flared within him at the thought and he gave a groan, hopefully Sinclair would understand him, he'd done a pretty good job of it so far. "Don't worry sport she's fine, took a rather bad bump to the head is all, she's still out but I'll radio you if there's any development.

Giving a sigh of relief Delta trudged onwards, before a red glow caught his attention. In the opening of one of the ruptured pipes sticking up from the sea floor was a slug, but not just any slug, the pure Adam infused sea creature practically sang to his recovering body and he snatched it up before draining and discarding the creature.

The sudden rush of power invigorated the giant of a man and he continued towards the airlock with increased agility. Stepping inside he cycled the airlock and as the water drained from the room the suit he wore suddenly felt twice as heavy, making him sigh in annoyance.

The door before him slid open and as it did so a rocket propelled grenade flew by and struck the wall two metres to his left leaving a crater the size of a dinner plate in the heavy stone wall whose rough looking paint job had been scorched off near the site of the explosion.

Running out guns at the ready he had to steady himself as a type of big daddy he'd never seen before dropped down on a pair of splicers, crushing the first to a bloody pulp with bones sticking out at odd angles as it landed upon the unfortunate creature as the second was picked up by the head and tossed down the walkway the screech of a miniature rocket engine following right behind it. Suffice to say, the mess the unknown daddy had left was quite disgusting, one person a puddle of jelly with limbs and bones sticking out and the other being turned to nothing but a red smear on the far wall surrounded in giblets.

Delta knew right then as he watched the rocket daddy lower the form of a small child from its back he would not enjoy this.

_Meanwhile_

Sinclair was seated on the textured leather seat opposite the occupied one, an armour clad figure lay on it, said figures helmet laying upon his side of the compartment, visor shattered in its frame and the upper part of it being no more than a dented wreck of metal. He sighed as he surveyed the unconscious woman that lay there; head revealed to the world for what he was sure was the first time in months.

He still couldn't get over the reveal and he still thought about how peaceful her face looked when he'd pulled the metal contraption from her slack frame.

Black shoulder length hair framed a pale skinned face that contrasted drastically to her dark hair; it also did well to highlight the slight coating of grime that'd clung to her facial features, which he'd promptly wiped off, to the best of his ability at least. Sighing he looked out the window on his side and spotted something strange, there was a shadow of someone sitting in the train booth. However he wrote it off as a corpse sitting in the train booth chair and as a feminine groan filled the enclosed space of their metal tomb he lurched to his feet eyes flashing to the recovering girl before him.

"Hey there" he said as she slowly leant up into a sitting position "Take it easy, you've taken a nasty bump when we were hit earlier, try to relax…" in response to his voice she turned her head in his direction and he got his first view of her amber orbs as they found his own brown irises an the tingles of sadness that crawled up his spine at what he saw within them made him shudder ever so slightly, he shouldn't see that in the eyes of a girl so young…

Her mouth opened in a wordless question but as she realised she wasn't wearing her helmet and that she was no longer restricted to the tunnel vision the protective gear forced upon her eyes looked back up at Sinclair as a small gasp escaped her parted lips.

_Elsewhere _

Firing a both barrels of his sawn-off that'd been loaded with phosphorus buck straight at the unknown protector before him Delta watched as the enflamed buckshot pellets stuck to the armoured giant's metal hide before combusting with a small pop and hiss, bathing the unknown daddy in flames resulting in a roar from it as the leather that hung from its bulky frame was set alight.

"Get him Mr B!" he heard the small child cry from behind her enflamed father figure who rapidly sought to pat out the flames that coated his hide. Finally managing to extinguish the flames the deceptively fast daddy sidestepped another blast of phosphorus buck that'd been sent in its direction.

Reaching behind itself to grab one of the pesky miniature turrets and hurl it in Deltas direction, it hit a wall and stuck, the annoying machine popped open in shower of sparks a moment later and after taking a second to target the rouge daddy opened fire. This barrage of small calibre ammunition forced delta to retreat behind cover as he shot a hack dart from the prototype machine he'd found long ago causing a blue spark to ark from it to the small machinegun turret, its light turning from red to green as it turned its attention to the rocket daddy.

Groaning in anger the opposing daddy took out its traitorous turret with a quick shot from its shoulder mounted launcher, Delta leaned back out and fired a few bursts of machinegun fire which punched straight through the daddy's weakened armour which now leaked pressurised air from many tears in its suit.

Realising that victory was near Delta charged the armoured figure before realising his mistake, a mistake with came in the form a fuselage of rockets that'd been sent his way by the rocket daddy. Dodging most of them the Alpha daddy was thrown off his feet by the concussive force of several rockets exploding just behind him, sending him straight into the rocket daddy's armoured form which without a moment's notice he revved his drill and brought it down in a spray of sparks, torn leather and broken metal.

The daddy attempted to push him off as it felt the drill punch deeper and deeper into the armour until with a sudden movement Delta punched straight into the armoured daddy's flesh sending all manner of blood and viscera upwards through the hole he'd created.

Letting loose a dying moan the Rocket daddy's thrashing stopped almost instantly and the light of its portholes faded soon after.

Sighing in relief as the alpha daddy stood over his dead opponent his gaze neatly fixed on the small sobbing child less than a metre away. Knowing that the sadness she felt was his doing he stepped towards her, her head snapping up to him as a smile split the features of the child she looked up at him, no remnant of the previous sadness that'd plagued her beforehand.

Picking her up gently he positioned her upon his shoulders before she called out in fear "Daddy!" causing the Alpha daddy to do a 180 in search of what had scared the child. Upon spotting none he gave a grunt of annoyance directed at the small girl he could feel clinging to his shoulders.

"He was there Daddy! Right behind you!" she argued causing Delta to roll his eyes behind his helmet.

Unbeknownst to Delta and his small companion a humanoid shape clung to the rafters high above, looking down on the pair it gave a deranged cackle before crawling away to tell it's friends of the fresh meat that'd entered the alley.

_Somewhere else entirely_

After explaining the situation to Evelyn, Sinclair had thought to take out his carving kit only to find upon opening the case that the two solid blocks of wax and been broken apart and the small splicer he'd been carving beforehand was nothing more than a pile of wax limbs.

Cursing several times he shut the case with a snap and tossed it to the side, thumb and forefinger pinched his brow in frustration, as in one spectacular move hours of his time had been wasted on what was now nothing more than a pile of wax limbs. He felt something touch his shoulder and upon lowering his hand to see what it was he found Evelyn, leaning forward in her seat her hand had grasped his shoulder in a sort of sympathy, he appreciated the consolation, and after a few moments he said "Thanks for that, I kinda needed it…"

In response she gave him a smile, the first he'd seen on her face and as she removed her hand from his shoulder a sudden thought came to mind. _"It's been awhile since I've had company such as this, it'd be nice if she could talk though…"_ He found that his thoughts after that were filled with ways he could fix the communication issue that he'd been presented with.

"So…" he began uncertainly, not knowing what to say next, I didn't help that her brilliantly yellow eyes were now fixed on him. "How old are you?" it was an honest question and as it was she would most likely be the only source of boredom reduction whilst they were both trapped within this metal coffin.

To her credit Evelyn answered quickly however what she did answer with wasn't what he'd been expecting, she'd shrugged, a confused expression plastered onto her face. "You mean you don't know?" to this she shook her head. Rather than dwell on that particular subject he moved on to what he hoped her more recent exploits would be.

"So how'd you become a Big Sis?" this question was a little more invasive then the last but he hoped she wouldn't mind, as she stood up and turned away it was obvious that she did. "Hey, sorry if I'm bringing up anything you'd rather forget…" He stated getting to his feet and placing a gentle yet firm hand on her shoulder, much as she'd done for him when he'd discovered his wrecked carvings.

Suffice to say he was rather taken aback when she turned to face him at his touch, an inky tear rolling down her cheek as whatever she was remember proved t be too much for her hardy exterior.

"Oh bother" Sinclair managed to say as she all but launched herself into his chest, forcing him backwards onto the bench behind him whilst she sobbed quietly as all the fears, phobias and phantom pains bubbled to the surface all at once.

Sinclair did his best to sooth the troubled girl in his lap by caressing her damp haired head, it wasn't long until the sobs had died down and her breathing returned to normal. Soon after she was asleep again, how anyone could fall asleep on a dime, in a situation like this at the very least was uncanny to the aging conman.

As he leant back on the bench's leather backing he only had one thought _"Where the hell are you Delta" _noting that the air around him felt humid and was beginning to taste stale he could only will his armoured companion of the last few hours to hurry, if not for him then for the poor soul situated in his lap.

**A/N: Well i like the way this chapter came out and i hope those looking for an action fix i hope you liked what i did. So, Review!**

**P.S: As school holidays are in a week i should be able to get more chapters out sooner. however there may be a slight delay in that the deputy principal of the school i go to is forcing us to hand in our laptops, which over half the year hasn't done yet... soooo... yeah...**

**Until next time ~Biohazard888~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello once again!  
Now that I'm in 'holiday mode' I should be getting more chapters published however it won't be every two days or something... im not a machine.  
Anyway this chapter is just short of 2000 but then again i could do some ranting in the end note... we'll see...**

**Disclaimer- I STILL OWN NOTHING, but the story... and the OCs... **

Chapter 9

Moving out from beneath the slumbering teen Sinclair gently setting her down as to not awaken her from her slumber which by the shadows beneath her eyes she totally deserved. Sighing deeply he moved to the opposite seat before pulling the small utility radio from his belt he dialled in Deltas frequency before hitting the transmission button.

Immediately crackling as the connection was made the radio emitted the sound of a curious question asked in a child's voice "What was that noise Mr B?" Sinclair knew immediately that Delta had managed to find one of the young gatherers.

However his slightly curious reaction was dwarfed by Evelyn's which saw her bolting upright into a sitting position before casting her gaze around in a seemingly panicked fashion. Clearing his throat before speaking into the radios mic he looked to the armour clad teen before speaking.

_Back in the Alley_

Delta had been awaiting Sinclair's transmission and as he was in the process of returning the third and final sister of the area, not bothering to harvest the Adam enriched corpses that dotted the area but rather opting to get them to the safety of their vents without wasting too much time.

"Evelyn's fine sport, like I said, took a bump to the head but nothing to serious…" Delta let loose a sigh as he released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Still, from what I can see here looks like you're about to return another of the girls, I hope you know what you're doing… you know what'll happen when you've returned the girls."

Sinclair was right, Delta knew perfectly well what would happen when he returned them, and one of **them** would show up, those who would do him harm before anything else however he'd already managed to befriend one… what was stopping him from doing the same for another?

Approaching the vent for the third and final time Delta reached up and carefully took the girl from upon his shoulders holding her small frame in his left hand before moving his right to cover her forehead, his palm glowing with a pure white light that slowly grew to fill his vision.

He'd rescued another from the good Doctors control and the feeling of accomplishment that ran through him as the little girl looked up at him a smile rested upon face which was now a normal shade of pink, she said her goodbyes before hopping into the vent, vanishing into its inky black depths.

This moment was short lived however as a screech echoed throughout the Alley making its soon to be arriving guardian well known to the suddenly anxious daddy who in preparation ran towards the closest vending machine, his progress unimpeded as most if not all members of the local splicer population were either dead or had gone to ground, clearing the way for the vengeful protector that was now out for blood.

Finishing up on his purchases Delta prepared as the Big Sister approached. Slowly walking out into the Alleys promenade style corridors Deltas left hand with sparked with the power Electrobolt 2 and in his right he held a fully upgraded Minigun loaded with armour piercing ammo.

He was prepared, but was he prepared enough? This coming battle would be a hard one however he'd see through it, if he died in the next hour so be it, he'd deal with any and all pain and punishment because he knew that his end goal was worth it.

He'd be reunited with his daughter again, whether it be in hours or days he would be there for her and if he were to fall, he'd get back up… death wasn't a factor, neither was his wellbeing he had only one thing left to lose… well, two now.

He wondered if the Sister that was bearing down upon him would hate him for sparing her, he'd already made up his mind to do so and as the sound of metal on concrete reached his ears he tightened his grip on the gun in his right hand and charged an overpowered bolt of electricity in his left.

Vaulting over the railing of an upstairs balcony she landed with a crash nearly twenty metres down the hall, blood red porthole locked upon the rouge daddy at the other end of the hall she let loose a scream of hatred and began sprinting towards the Alpha Daddy.

Letting loose the charged Electrobolt Delta simultaneously gave the Miniguns trigger a squeeze that resulted in dozens of projectiles flying down the corridor.

Suffice to say what he'd expected to happen didn't as the Sister dodged the charged electricity with a quick sidestep and raised several large pieces of rubble up in defence from the barrage of projectiles being sent her way.

Giving a grunt of annoyance Delta ducked into cover as the Sister launched the rubble his way, denting the support beam of the balcony above as the at least half tonne concrete fragments smashed into it.

This attack was less of a failure as he thought as with only the sudden creak of metal and wood to warn him the balcony above gave way and the heavy stone and wood walkway came crashing down on him, sending him to the floor buried beneath it.

Shifting the rubble from atop him he got back to his feet stumbling slightly at the concussion he'd received. Regaining his footing was made even more difficult as the lithe armoured form of Lamb's hand of the family flew at him knocking him backwards into the wall as she kicked him in the chest with both feet.

Groaning as he got up he swapped out to his drill knowing that at this range guns would be nearly useless. Aiming for the armoured adolescent he let lightning fly from his fingertips. Striking true his attack bought him a reprieve as the armoured figure spasmed on the spot arcs of lightning flashing along her thin frame.

Shaking off the effects of the electricity the Big Sister had little time to prepare herself as the Daddy performed a Drill charge that sent her through the thin wooden doors of a store.

Placing her hands to the floor behind her head the Sister was quick to recover leaping to her feet with the agility and grace of a gymnast. Then she did a move which took the Daddy by surprise for as he entered the stores shattered doorway she leapt at a wall hitting it feet first she pushed off and practically rocketed towards him screaming unholy fury as she did so.

Feet colliding with his armoured bulk Delta was sent stumbling backwards, sent reeling from her viscious assualt which was by no means over as she leapt at him again. Colliding like before with her feet impacting the rouge daddys armoured from she grabbed the oxygen tube that ran from the tank on his back to his helmet.

The tube held fast and this allowed the Sister to stab into his chestpeice multiple times drawing several grunts of pain from the big man before he managed to push her off, forcing her to fall back as he took a swing at her. Regaining his bearings Delta had only had a moment to duck out of the way as several fireballs were cast in his direction.

Once more charging him he tried to hold her off with another swipe but she ducked beneath it, getting too close for the Alpha daddy to efectively block her attecks she had a clean shot at his midsection which she exploited as much as she could drawing her fist back to land several punches with her right whilst blocking his arm with her syringe blade.

Thuds sounded as Adam infused strength met the thick leather that covered his abdomen but failed to do any damage to the Adam infused musculature of his abdomen.. However he'd give credit where it was due, she could throw a punch and had he not been the genetic tank that he was her punches would do far more damage than the stinging jabs he was feeling now.

The Alpha daddy grabbed the offending limb mid punch when his hand managed to slip through her guard and quickly grabbed the other in a vice like grip but even so the Sister continued to struggle against his grip even going so far as to kick at him.

Succeeding in the latter her armoured boot met his leather clad shin and he gave a roar of pain as a recent wound that had been in the process of healing split open, causing no small amount of pain to the Alpha Daddy. He let loose another roar as she kicked again but this one was not in pain, but in anger.

This anger had come from out of the blue, he didn't know why it had suddenly sparkedd now but as his heavy breaths became deep growls he saw that the Sister had stopped her struggles and was no longer trying to break free in an attempt to attack him but rather in an attempt to get away.

Pushing her away she tripped with a cry of surprise and fell backwards coming to a halt against the stores plasterboard wall, the giant figure of Delta standing over her. Her shivering frame betraying her fear as she looked up at him, visor turning from an angry red to scared amber.

The Alpha daddy reasoned that his roar had done something, he didn't know what exactly but as she was no longer trying to fight back he didn't really care. But now he was faced with a predicament, what to do now?

It was funny… Delta had a sudden sense of deja-vu.

_Back with Sinclair and Evelyn_

Sinclair knew delta could handle himself perfectly well but why couldn't he shake the sudden sense of foreboding that'd come over him. Unable to shake the feeling he took to pacing along the short length the cabin provided, it was after he'd made a few laps that he caught the attention of Evelyn.

Catching his eye with a wave she gave him a questioning look that was accompanied by a small hum.

He sighed at her obvious question but aside from pausing in his pacing he didn't know what to say. "_What can I say_", he wondered as he looked into the teens amber eyes, suffice to say he found no answers there.

"I don' know why I'm so anxious… I've just gotta weird feeling, like something's gonna happen, and I know it's not goin' to be good" he spoke with a certain tone that spoke of challenges to come that really connected with the genetically altered teen.

She nodded thoughtfully at his words and found herself thinking about what he meant by it, "_What's going to change?" _she thought to herself absentmindedly before abandoning the thought soon after, whatever happened she'd still stick by Delta and Sinclair, whatever were to happen in the future she stick by the pair.

Standing she placed a hand on the aging man's shoulder before giving it a reassuring squeeze accompanied with a small smile. He gave her a slightly forced smile at the support and sat down pulling the small radio from its resting place he switched it on.

About to speak Sinclair nearly dropped the damn thing when he saw what was on the bulky radios built in screen.

From what the blurry screen showed Delta was looking down at another Big Sister.

"For crying out loud…" Sinclair muttered in a slightly exasperate tone following up that he pinched his brow, this drew the attention of Evelyn who took a peak at the screen from where she stood releasing a small gasp as she saw what it displayed...

**A/N: No rant for you!  
Leave reviews or i'll kill the new sister off in some horrible fashion... Maybe a bullet to the head... Yeah, that'll work ;D**

**I am of course kidding, goodbye for now!  
~Biohazard888~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So Chapter 10 is upon us and i am pleased to note the significant jump of reviews since last chapters threat... i should do that more often :D**

**kidding of course but it's nice to know people enjoy my story, even as mediocre as it is. That aside it's bonding time for Delta and the new sister.**

**Disclaimer: Did i tell you i own nothing? Thought so... Enjoy!**

Looking down at the frightened teen before him Delta suddenly felt a pang of guilt; she had been scared into this state by him and him alone. In one moment his anger had gotten the best of him and he'd lost it. He didn't know where the anger had come from, but what he had felt in those few moments of burning hatred was shocking.

Sighing as the last vestiges of anger left him Delta took a step towards the armour clad teen; the reaction his movement received was unsettling to say the least.

She pushed herself back against the wall she'd been leaning against, whimpers starting up anew as she held her hands above her head, clearly fearing the rouge daddy's next actions she locked portholes with him, awaiting his next move.

Another sigh escaped Delta as he knelt down before the obviously distressed Sister, his movements being slow and careful lest he scare her with any sudden movements.

Looking at her now he noted with regret some of the wounds she'd received from his attacks. Most notably the front chest plate of her armoured suit being dented inwards and several small cuts dotted her suit had received when she'd been launched through the doors of the store they now occupied.

He gave a small groan as he raised his hands in a placating manner, showing her he meant no harm. This simple gesture made the Sisters near inaudible whimpers stop and lower her arms ever so slightly.

"_Well… at least it's some progress_" Delta thought as he looked at the significantly calmer Sister "_But how do I tell her what I mean to do? Convincing Evelyn to tag along had been rather simple but-_"his thought process came to a halt as the radio within his helmet crackled to life before the suave words of Sinclair filled the small space.

"Listen chief, must I remind you me and Evelyn here are on a timer, if you could find it in your heart to put aside befriending another Big Sis for just a moment and mosey on down to the pumping station, I'd be oh so grateful" He said rather annoyed at the Alpha Daddy's Ill-timed exploits.

Replying with a grunt Delta moved to his feet before looking down at the Big Sister.

He held a hand out to her and she took it with slight hesitation, he pulled her up and she stood before him ready for anything he could throw at her. She knew this was a trap, some elaborate ruse to lower her guard, after all that's what he'd down to the other one, wasn't it?

Mother Lamb had made it very clear to her earlier that the Rouge Alpha that now stood before her had led a Sister to her death when the leader of Siren Alley had launched a torpedo at them. She wondered if he even cared that he'd killed the poor girl, not purposely of course but did killing someone and being their cause of death differ that much?

Once more the man's voice emanated from the armoured giant before her. "Delta Evelyn wants to speak to you… don't know how but she's been giving me a look for the past minute…" Delta chuckled lightly at this sounding more like a string of grunts in quick succession.

The sound of the radio changing hands met his ears and was soon followed by a happy albeit loud 'skree' "_glad to see someone's having an okay time_" Delta thought humorously before replying with a grunt someone might give when trying to say "I'm fine" in the least amount of syllables possible.

Meanwhile the teen before him was rather confused, _"Mother Lamb said the Sister accompanying the rogue daddy was killed in the attack on their craft… unless I'm hearing things, which I doubt, she is still alive and… happy knowing that the Alpha daddy before me is too_" She slowly came to the unwelcome realisation that the Mother Lamb had lied.

Startled from her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder she looked up to find said individual looking at her in a way she guessed would be curiously. She brushed her thoughts aside and nodded confidently to the alpha daddy before her.

She'd help him, for now.

_Meanwhile_

Handing the Radio back to Sinclair Evelyn took a seat at his side before resting against him. "What do you think you're doin'?" he asked as he felt her lean against him. All he received from his question was a small hum. That being said what else would she have said.

Releasing a huff it quickly turned to a cough as he breathed in the thinning air. Groaning as he sat back in his seat Sinclair turned to the relaxed teen beside him. "Don't suppose you can do anything about this air problem?" He stated, although it was more of a question and Evelyn took it as such.

Sitting up she turned away from Sinclair before giving a hum to get his attention. "What?" he asked simply forcing her to roll her eyes, not that he could see anyway. She reached behind herself and tapped on the oxygen tank attached to her suit.

"Oh… Oh!" He said putting one and two together, "Do you mind if I um… borrow your air?" She giggled at his question before shaking her head. It was all Sinclair needed and after a moment of hesitation he was reached out for the valve mounted to the top of the air tank attached to the back of her armour.

Turning the valve turned out to be harder than it looked but inch by inch it began to turn, the metal on metal friction causing it to make a squeaking noise every time it did so.

"God damn this thi-"he began before being cut of as the valve suddenly decided to pop loose. With a loud hiss accompanied the torrent of pressurised air that escaped from the tanks narrow nozzle.

Suddenly being able to breathe freely once again and not be confined to little wisps of the stuff Sinclair took a deep breath of the new air, releasing it with a sigh afterwards. "Thanks a bunch" He said thankful that she'd been okay with losing the air in the tank, she turned back to him a smile plastered to her features.

"Uh, here's your… valve" He stated rather timidly, handing the rather large valve wheel back to her, a small smile upon his face as he did so. She once again hummed receiving the circular metal before placing it on the seat next to her.

Now with the air issue being dealt with the pair fell back into their old position, he sitting there taking the time to think of what to do when Delta _finally_ got around to draining Dionysus and she resting her head against his shoulder taking the time to settle into a relaxed position unintentionally distracting Sinclair as she did so.

"You alright there?" he questioned, only receiving a quiet giggle as she put more weight against him. "_Pick up the pace Delta_" Sinclair mentally urged his armoured companion as the other gently rest her head against him, he sighed mentally "_what have I gotten myself into?_" he thought glancing at Evelyn who between the relaxing position and Sinclair's body heat appeared to slowly drift off into a slumber.

Sighing Sinclair could only follow her lead as there was nothing else to do.

_Back in the Alley_

Both Delta and the new Sister left the store, Delta with a clear goal in mind "_Pumping station 5_" he reminded himself before looking back towards the Sister. She stood to his side and appeared to be observing him, he couldn't put it against her… they had both just tried to kill each other.

Reaching across himself to his left wrist he thumbed the button that activated his suit's healing tonic distributor, which activated with a hiss as he did so. He felt the wounds the Sister had inflicted upon him heal with the separated flesh slowly coming together and with that he was healed, however he could feel the cold air of the Alley wafting against the bare skin behind the small hole that'd been punched through his suit.

Although insignificant he knew he'd have to get to a vita-chamber, not just for himself but as he saw the Sister run her hand along the dented chest plate that now adorned her armour he knew she'd probably need it too.

With that in mind he set out to find one, not having to wait long for he spotted one of the machines built into a nearby wall. Approaching it he turned, gesturing the Sister forward as she came into view.

She approached the machine sceptically eyeing it from behind her mask. He gestured to her again, his intentions clear, he was telling her to enter. "_Why do I have to?_" she asked herself mentally as she stood before the glowing machine "_Mother Lamb said they were all broken and not to be used…_"

The glass panels slid open of their own accord as she took one step closer, not noticing the Alpha daddy approach her from behind.

Hearing the creak of floorboards a millisecond too late she was pushed forwards into the Vita-chamber's interior turning to berate the Alpha daddy she was stopped in her tracks as the doors closed her in.

Gentle hum increasing in volume a bright teal light engulfed her body soon coming to block her vision, the last thing she saw being the rouge daddy.

After several seconds the light faded and the doors opened with a hiss and the Sister that stumbled out of it looked much different o the one that entered. Unlike Evelyn's suit the leather was a lighter shade of brown being in the creamy brown category. The Armour of her suit was different as well with the cleaning and renewing factor of the vita-chamber revealing painted metal in place of Evelyn's plain armour.

It looked stylish for one thing and unique for another, Delta guessed that all Big Sisters had different suits whether it be in colour or make. His guess was proved correct when he noticed the mechanism attached to her right arm, which appeared to be some sort of wrist mounted harpoon.

Although small in size the barbed harpoon looked like it could do some damage.

Observations on her suit aside he watched as the Sister looked down at herself, a near inaudible gasp was heard when she discovered the harpoon launcher attached to her wrist and she ran her left hand along it in wonderment.

Turning back to the rouge daddy she walked right up to him, locked her porthole on his and promptly slapped his helmeted head to the side, being sure to hold back, even if only slightly.

Dazed from the hit Delta shook it off and shrugged unassumingly and the Sister rolled her eyes behind her visor, the slap had been for pushing her in.

Moments later she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. He let out a breath as she squeezed and placed his hand upon her helmeted head, patting it lightly.

She pulled away soon after giving a small smile behind her visor, the hug had been for repairing her harpoon launcher.

She had to admit that she'd missed the deadly implement; it'd been gone for far too long.

Happy feelings beside the pairs attention was caught as a disfigured voice called from own the large hall. "Oi! Tin shit!" Turning to face the little bastard that had called him out he was taken aback by what he saw.

At least a dozen splicers clung to the walls and hung from the ceiling, and to add to that a small horde of splicers consisting of nearly twenty of the deranged individuals being a mix of thuggish and leadhead alike.

The one that had called him out stood at the head of the pack, deranged smile revealing sets of sharpened teeth, head disfigured in a fashion much akin to the rest of its twisted kind. It was a spider splicer and the meat hooks it held in its hands were larger than that of its brethren with both having blood encrusted along their serrated edges.

"C'mon boys!" he yelled to the splicers around him, his command making the leadheads scatter into cover, thuggish run towards the armoured duo whilst spiders began swinging from rafter to rafter. "Fresh Meat!" he finished, twirling his large meat hooks in anticipation.

**A/N: Cliffhangers suck don't they? :D  
Big fight coming up but then again i kinda set it up that way didn't i?**

**See ya next time!**

**(p.s: if this story WERE to have any pairings, not to say it won't but for futures sake it would be Sinclair x Evelyn, although after reading this chapter you might have seen this coming ;))**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Fun and games ahead! Also a little bit of dream shenanigans between Sinclair and Evelyn **

Diving into cover Delta watched as the Sister leapt at the closest of the spiders, colliding mid-air with it and promptly crushing its skull against a wall when the pair hit. At that moment gunfire split the air and drew Deltas attention away from his new companion, who was at that moment flying through the air at another of the spiders.

Syringe lashing out at the climbing splicer which was in mid swing, one hook embedded in the wooden rafter whilst the other prepared to hook into the next, it suddenly found itself falling. Releasing a scream of pain it fell into the firing line of the leadheads and was punctured by several rounds, Delta couldn't help but notice that most of its right arm was missing.

Pulling out his rivet gun Delta took no time in taking down the charging thugs with precisely placed rivets that either took their heads off or pierced their chest cavities turning their insides into a mess of flesh and fluid. It wasn't too long however before they began to get too close and with one last shot he swapped the rivet gun out with the minigun.

Letting a charge build up in his left hand Delta let loose a flurry of sparks that arced from splicer to splicer and the three remaining thugs were twitching violently as pure electrical energy flowed through their bodies. Taking aim and on the verge of pulling the trigger Delta was surprised as the stunned group were set ablaze as three balls of fire hit each with dead on precision.

Screams turning to gurgles as the flesh of their throats turned to paste the trio of thugs dropped dead as their charred bodies succumbed to the flames. Glancing up at the Sister he saw her fire the harpoon at one of the spiders, hitting it in the gut and effectively pinning it to the wall it had moments ago clung to.

Paying little mind to the multitude of hooks slung in her direction she leapt at the struggling spider before embedding her syringe deep into its eye socket, silencing its pained groans and killing it almost instantaneously. Pulling the harpoon from its deceased body she leapt at another.

A bullet ricocheted off of his helmet drawing his attention back to the group of lead head that despite the groups losses continued to fight, Delta couldn't see their leader however he would deal with him later.

Moving from cover Delta fired several bursts from his upgraded minigun, the recent addition of the ricochet upgrade causing the bullets to bounce from the walls, giving the impression that he'd fired twice as many bullets. This also caused them to duck into their cover allowing the alpha daddy to reload and move towards them.

A splicer stepped out of cover and attempted to land as many shots as possible on the rouge daddy, only two of which actually hit but were easily deflected by Delta's armour. Firing a burst of high caliber ammunition in its direction however it had already ducked back into cover. This was for naught on its part however as in a miraculous coincidence one of the missed shots rebounded off of the wall behind the leadhead and hit it square in the chest where it continued to pass through before exploding out the back painting the rubble pile crimson.

Life ending with a half-finished gasp the leadhead slid to the floor smearing his blood down the rubble as he did so. Giving one last burst of gunfire to cover his approach he swapped out to his drill before charging at the remnants of the group.

Being in their midst within a moment caused the leadhads to panic trying to retreat from the angered alpha. This plan was brought to a screeching halt as Deltas hand grabbed the closest splicer and swung him at his companions with a roar knocking down several in the act.

Revving his drill he pushed it through the weak body of the closest leadhead blood, guts and viscera flying every which way as he did so. Pulling it free from the disfigured woman's mutilated remains he swung it in a wide arc breaking the neck of an unlucky splicer who hadn't ducked in time.

Those that were left took pot shots at the alpha in their midst, most of their attacks bounced off harmlessly whilst a few broke through the thick leather and smacked against his skin. Armoured shell two was definitely worth the Adam he'd used to buy it.

Bounding towards a splicer Delta grabbed its shooting arm and squeezed, the dull crack of the splicers humerus was hidden beneath the screams of the bones owner who was pulled onto the daddy's active drill resulting in a mess of blood and gore as his torso was converted to bloody pulp by the large drill.

Tossing the fleshy scrap of an arm and the equally unidentifiable torso remains attached to it aside Delta took stock of his surroundings noting the pair of splicers that remained, he still hadn't seen the group's leader and he'd lost track of the Sister but he knew they'd show up eventually. He also took notice of the dead spider splicers that lay where they'd fallen, and he had to admit, the girl could handle herself.

Turning to the last two leadheads as they made a desperate last stand he charged at them drill awhirl and struck them down. One flew a few metres straight into a wall, head splitting open on contact with its body dropping to the floor in a heap. The other was sent into a nearby guardrail, its spine breaking on impact with the momentum forcing the creatures back to bend inwards on itself, the spine tingling snaps the breakage caused sending tingles up the alpha daddy's spine.

With the fodder dealt with Delta once more activated his suits healing systems allowing it to heal his slight wounds, whilst he looked around for the group's leader, which didn't take long as it once again called him out.

"Oi, Tin man!" Delta turned towards the source of the voice before freezing in shock "Missing somethin'?" the creature jeered as it held tightly to the sisters struggling figure. Anger taking hold he took several steps towards the creature intent on destroying it when it made its move.

Raising a bladed hook to the sisters neck it called out to him again, "At ta ta… better not come any closer tin freak or I might have to slit this pretty little bitches throat!" Delta heard her whimper quietly as she felt the blade press against her neck for even though it was covered in leather she knew the serrated edge would slice right through the protective layer.

With the way the creature was holding her, one arm wrapped around her slender frame pinning her arms to her sides whilst the other putting constant pressure on the blade at her neck. Looking for any way to free her his eyes focussed on the harpoon launcher, the thin steel pole sitting in it mount ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Lowering his drill to his side he revved it, hoping she'd get the idea.

"Ha! You don't scare me metal daddy, for I've got your friend and there's nothin' you can do!" it once more remarked, twisted smirk revealing its sharp teeth. "Maybe when I'm done with you I'll have some fun with her! All that yummy Adam, and it'd be mine!" he finished this sentence with a lick of his lipless mouth revealing a spotted purple tongue.

Revving his drill again the sudden halt in her struggles told him she'd figured out what he meant, and as such lowered her arms to her side.

"Giving up so quickly?" the spider jeered "But I was having oh so much fun fee-" he was cut off however as the harpoon launcher on the Sisters arm fired, launching its sharp payload straight into the spiders foot.

Letting loose a scream of intense pain it loosened its grip on the Sister allowing her to break free from his clutches. Too preoccupied with its pierced foot the spider had little time to react as Delta charged into him, drill smashing against its chest and sending it flying, the sound of tearing flesh followed by renewed screeches of pain following it.

Delta looked down to where the spider had once stood seeing the ragged stump of its leg still standing there, blood flowing freely from the torn stump and pooling outwards slowly.

Looking to where the spider now lay it thrashed meagrely as it attempted to cope with the severe pain. He approached it and was about to finish it off when he felt a presence at his side. He didn't need to look to see who it was as they stepped forward.

Raising her bloodied syringe she brought it down on the Splicer, its screams echoed throughout the Alley for the next minute before being silenced with a final squelch.

Turning away from the mutilated remains of the one-time fearsome splicer the Sister walked ahead of him, and approached the pinned leg, promptly pulling the harpoon from its fleshy embrace.

Flicking blood from its smooth steel surface she turned to Delta before giving him a nod.

"_Glad she's on my side_" Delta thought as he watched her join his side "_but if she could do all that why'd she hold back when fighting me?_" this question would most likely go unanswered for quite some time.

_Back on the train_

Evelyn woke with a start, looking around frantically before her eyes landed upon the comforting figure of Sinclair who still slept, unaffected by her sudden awakening.

She placed a hand to her forehead before wiping it, she had been sweating, but it hadn't been through physical exhaustion… had it been the dream then?

It was her first dream in months, but the mere thought of what had transpired within made her blush. She and Sinclair had… she didn't even want to think about it, for even though he was really nice, and she had to admit rather handsome she didn't think of him **that** way.

"_Do you?_"

The small voice at the back of her head questioned softly and as she thought about it more, the more she began to realise just how important the man had become to her.

Even if he didn't think of her in **that** way she knew now that their paths were intertwined.

Taking one last look at the slumbering man she decided to re-join him in slumber, unaware that his dreams held similar contents.

_In Sinclair's mind_

_Sinclair knew he was dreaming, the soft bed he had awoken in told him so. He looked around at his surroundings taking note of what he saw._

_The walls were made up of wooden panels that appeared to be made from stained oak; the room was lit by sconces that hung to the rooms corners filling it with a bright but soothing light. The bed he found himself lying upon was no pushover too as it looked to be king sized, but as his eyes travelled along the edge of the bed he found that he wasn't the only one occupying it._

_Evelyn lay beside him and he found himself confused as to why he hadn't seen her there in the first place, after all the white silk dress she wore stood out greatly against the beds navy blue cover._

_Mouth parting slightly at the sight he was once again confused as to why exactly she was here. "What is she doing here?" he asked himself quietly lest he wake her. In contrary to his intentions however she appeared to awaken from her sleep a hand reaching up to brush sleep from her eyes before spotting him. _

_He was about to say something when he was stunned into silence as she rolled onto him, straddling his waist with her gangly legs, the dress she wore moved higher by the position revealing more skin than he'd find comfortable but his eyes locked on hers, becoming transfixed with her gaze._

_He opened his mouth to question her actions but she placed a thin finger against his lips with a soft giggle, silencing his question before he even voiced it. He could only watch as she leant forward, face coming closer and closer to his own until just before her lips met his…_

_Back to reality_

Sinclair awoke with a start finding himself back in the train carriage he took several deep breaths as he calmed down from the exhilarating sensation he'd just experienced. Feeling a weight push against him he found Evelyn staring at him, a soft expression upon her face.

"S-Sorry if I woke you" He stuttered, unable to break eye contact with her. She gave him a questioning look, and he didn't need to have telepathic powers to understand her question. "I'm fine, j-just a weird dream is all… nothing to worry yourself about" he stated, unable to control the sudden stutter that'd come on.

She tilted her head to the side slightly as if pondering a question she couldn't ask. "It's fine, don't worry about it…" he said once more, forcing himself to turn away before pressing himself further into the textured leather seats as he did so.

"_What am I thinking?_" he mentally chided himself, "_She's a third my age at the least! A man as old as I am can't be doing that sort of thing with someone her age!_" Sighing gently he pinched his brow trying to find a reason to why he was feeling this way. "_Maybe it's the lack of human contact or maybe the insanity of this place is finally starting to take its toll… I can't seriously be considering this…_"

Releasing a sigh he looked to Evelyn and wondered on how he was going to ask the question. "_Screw it_" he thought, "_Might as well just ask._"

"Evelyn" he said softly, drawing her attention, "How old are you?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm Back! The long awaited (Sorry) continuation of Mercy is here! I hope you all enjoy reading this and i'm glad to say I will be resuming the regular updates as Assessments are finished.**

She responded to his question with a thoughtful look crossing her face as she thought about it.

"_How old am I?_" she wondered mentally, unsure on an exact number at this time she turned to him and shrugged giving him a questioning look right after.

He caught on to her question and quickly responded. "I was just wondering, we're gonna be stuck in here a while yet" he began, though she could feel like he was hiding something. "And I wanted to know more about you whilst I had the chance."

She smiled and gave a slight nod in understanding before gesturing to him.

"Me?" She gave a quick nod, his answer surprised her "Well I'm 54 but judging by the look on your face I take it you don't believe me." She turned away slightly her cheeks becoming warm.

"Hey I don't blame you for having your doubts but I assure you I am as old as I say" he chuckled slightly after his sentence before starting another. "Hell, I couldn't believe how different I looked after Steinman did his thing, this was of course before he went totally mad…" Once again she looked at him as if he was hiding something; she could tell by the tone of his voice that something had happened between him and this Steinman guy.

However she respected his privacy and was satisfied enough to believe him of his age.

_Back to Delta and the Sister_

Reaching a Securis door that was raised on a platform within a large room filled with pipes, stairs, a pool of water and (surprisingly) a security camera (which Delta had taken care of immediately). Delta wasted no time as he thumbed the door release when it didn't budge he gave a groan of annoyance, which was silenced when he felt something tap against his arm.

Turning Delta found the Sister at his side and she pointed to a four digit number lock, he was irritated further by the fact that he hadn't a clue on how to get past it when the Sister moved towards it. Wondering what she was up to Delta heard the rotators click as she put in the code and then it hit him.

Obviously she'd been told it; after all she was in charge of this area. With a final click she confirmed her input and the door slid open a fraction before stopping as the entire room went dark. Emergency lighting activated bathing the room in shafts of light that travelled along the walls at a rapid pace as the spinning reflectors manipulated it.

Turning away from the panel at the sound of far off footsteps the pair moved into positions that suited their preferences. While Delta remained on the platform setting up defences the Sister jumped to the far corner and concealed herself in the shadows.

Delta wasted no time in preparing as he shot half a dozen trap rivets along the walls around him before throwing down a pair of auto-turrets. That would help balance the odds for the impending ambush that they were about to face and as the first splicer rounded the corner it immediately got a heavy rivet to the chest which due to sheer heat of it caused the blood in the poor man's veins to boil.

He fell to the floor thrashing weakly before becoming still.

Delta was now beginning to hear the multitude of footsteps approaching and decided to charge a firebomb in his left hand, keeping the rivet gun trained on the hallway. He didn't have to wait long however as another splicer came running in, taking the time to hop over his dead comrade.

Releasing the charged plasmid the woman was set ablaze as the very air around her was set alight. She made the mistake of trying to breath in and promptly sucked in the flames, judging by the gurgling screams that escaped its burnt lips as it died her oesophagus had melted and blocked off airways with fleshy sludge.

Hearing a banging sound from above Delta looked up in time to see the metal grate that covered the air duct above him burst open, a deranged freak of a man falling from the inky blackness, and right onto him.

Stumbling with the sudden weight Delta raised a hand to force the spider splicer off, it was almost instantly driven through by the sharp point of the meat hook. Roaring in pain he pulled his hand back down rapidly and as the spider hadn't let go of its weapon it had gone with it, being cast into the floor in a daze before the freaks head found itself beneath Delta's boot.

Splitting with a crack blood and brain matter was squeezed from its shattered skull before being ground into paste beneath Delta's iron shod boot. Looking at his hand he saw that by pulling down it had created an even larger hole. He couldn't feel it as much as he should of, the adrenalin burst upon receiving the wound had bolstered his pain tolerance.

Pulling the steel hook from his hand which now had a ragged hole in the centre he reached across to press the button that activated his suits healing systems. Giving a groan of relief as the powerful healing agent filled his system he looked at his hand once more and watched as it practically sew itself together before his eyes.

Turning he saw the Sister fighting her own battle if you could call it that… the words sadistic torture came to mind.

With one splicer pinned to the wall with a harpoon the thin wire that she'd attached to it was wrapped around the necks of the several splicers that'd followed it they pulled and thrashed against the bindings before the Sister pulled. The wire was fine, but exceptionally strong and that in combination with the strength of the sister resulting in four decapitated bodies falling to the ground.

The floor around her was quickly bathed in blood and with another tug the harpoon was pulled from the flesh of the splicers corpse before it retracted back into the mechanism bound to her hand.

Spotting a shadow shift behind the sister Delta raised his rivet gun, took aim and fired several times. The shots rang loud in the silence that'd followed her execution of the splicers as the rivets pierced the fleshy torso of the spider splicer that'd attempted to jump her.

Turning on the spot she took a step back from the spider as it remained standing for half a second before falling flat on its face, she turned to look at the alpha daddy as he lowered his engineering tool turned deadly weapon and gave him a thankful wave.

Giving her a thumbs up he turned back to the powered down door. He heard the Sister leap up to the platform with a nearly silent thud she landed by his side. With a loud resounding clang the power came back on and the door to the rest of the alley opened with a repetitive metallic whir, the gears obviously well past their refresh date.

Stepping into this new section Delta found himself in silent awe as the entire area seemed to be the type of place that led into a church. Off coloured white curtains hung from the upper balcony railings, and candles were scattered everywhere. Delta could spot a few of the display cases he'd seen earlier but he noticed that whilst the other section had two this one's entryway had nearly half a dozen.

Each contained a piece of little sister memorabilia whether it be one of the giant Adam syringes they held so dear or a makeshift big daddy doll. He even saw one which contained a tiny slug like creature that'd been preserved in a block of amber or something very similar.

Even the lighting had been dimmed to an almost twilight level. The candles that were positioned around the area offered most of the light whilst the overhead lights were dimmed. The whole feeling of this place felt like a church and Delta almost felt ashamed for what he was fixing on doing. Almost.

_Back with Sinclair and Evelyn_

Looking out the window at the flooded station Sinclair could feel eyes upon him yet couldn't tell which, on one hand he knew Evelyn was looking at him as she had taken up a position beside him. They both sat there, for how long Sinclair didn't know, waiting for Delta and his new friend to reach their goal and drain the park.

He wished they'd hurry but knew he'd get here eventually. But still, even with the addition of Evelyn's air they only had maybe an hour or two left of the precious stuff. Pulled from his grim thoughts by a hand that pulled on his sleeve slightly he turned to see Evelyn pointing to something outside the window.

Turning his gaze to the sea outside he spotted a school of tuna swim by and he could only guess as to their number, there were so many.

"I see them" Sinclair stated in a mirth filled tone watching as the school doubled back and swam right past their window. He chuckled silently as Evelyn leaned away from the glass as they swam close enough to brush against it. The electronic lights that had remained on even in their current situation shone through the water and onto the pair's faces as they observed this underwater scene.

Looking at her Sinclair couldn't believe just how beautiful Evelyn looked, now in particular as the bluish light formed in ripples along her facial features amplifying her natural beauty, making her look almost ethereal.

It was moments like these where Sinclair started to question his morality over his emotions and right now he couldn't help but sigh in a placid manner.

She turned to him when she noticed he'd been observing her and she couldn't help but ask herself "_Why is he looking at me like that?_" The way he looked at her was strange and as he let out a sigh she grew even more confused but still she chose to reach out and tug slightly at his sleeve once again.

Snapped from his mind he quickly regained his bearings before finding Evelyn giving him a quizzical look, all he had to say in response was:

"What?"

_Back in the Alley_

Delta and the Sister approached the door that led into the church's main room. Having taken the time to get his suit fixed up at a vita chamber which the new Sister was adamant on staying away from he was at full strength for this fight and however it played out he'd be victorious.

With his skill, determination, intellect and available support from the girl at his side he'd be the winner of this fight.

Ready for anything he turned to the Sister at his side who gave him a nod of confirmation to his unspoken question before turning back to the door. With preparations out of the way Delta stepped forward and pushed the button that opened the door.

It slid open without a hitch and Delta found himself being right as to the nature of this building.

Like in the entrance white silk curtains hung from the upper platforms railings whilst unlike the entryway these curtains were accented with navy blue counterparts which fit the room's ambient colour well as most if not all the lights in the room had their bulbs tinted blue.

"Welcome to my cathedral monster!" a voice called from the other side of the room.

There he was, the man of the hour Father Simon Wales, dressed in a black suit he had a top hat upon his head and whilst his suit was in decent condition his body was not.

From what he could see the old man was built like many of the spider splicers that inhabited this area however he could see several differences. For one, his head wasn't shaped like a cone, and his elbows didn't bend back unnaturally when he had thrown his arms to either side.

"You will not test my faith as you have the mother Lamb's daughter! I am forever in her service and I will die before I forsake her!" he announced dramatically. "Monster you will perish this day and never again shall the darkness within you plague our fair city!"

"I will see to it myself!" he roared pulling two large meat hooks from the podium before him, they both resembled the other unique spider splicers weapons however these were much more sharp looking.

Vaulting over the railing that bordered the open side of the platform Delta hit the floor with a crash of metal on concrete and brandished his drill menacingly. "I do not fear you foul beast for I have the lord guiding my thoughts and the Lamb guiding my hand!"

Charging the armoured behemoth Father Wales smiled as he saw the orb of light that was the Big Sister watching from above, she didn't move to help either of them and he quickly turned his attention back to the armoured giant that stood before him.

Cackling as he practically flew at Delta Father Wales hit the floor and slid, right beneath the drill and between the Alpha Daddy's legs, raking his hooks along their leather clad shins as he did so.

Roaring in pain Delta felt the blades of the father cut through the leather and flesh of his shins however was glad he was unable to cut deeper, he attempted to counter by swinging his drill in an arc turning as he did so.

And once more Simon ducked beneath the swipe and countered with a quick bash to the Alpha Daddy's helmet. Knocked off balance by the blow Delta stumbled slightly.

Groaning in anger the Alpha daddy turned to see Simon leap at him, ducking in time to avoid his attack whilst managing to catch the father's leg as he sailed over his head. Roaring in a way only a big daddy can he threw the man straight into the floor.

Hitting with a crunch of flesh on stone Simon let out a yelp of pain before he found himself looking up at the angered alpha.

Revving his drill Delta brought it down on the misguided preacher who raised his hand in defence.

Not stopping as he thrust the drill forwards, straight into Simon's hand grinding into its Adam hardened flesh, each rotation of the heavy mining drill flicking scraps of pasty white skin from its iron surface along with copious amounts of Adam enriched blood in every direction.

Screaming as the drill bored a bloody hole in his hand the preacher gritted his teeth doing his best to ignore the pain and swung at the alpha daddy with his free arm raking the sharp hook he'd managed to hold onto across the drill's mechanisms. With a pop and hiss the tube which supplied the drill with fuel popped out as it was snagged by the curved metal.

The drill halted with a stuttering sound as its fuel supply was severed the alpha daddy gave a groan of annoyance before Simon kicked off of his armoured shin. Hand jerked from the drill with a squelch the wounded preacher managed to gain some distance from the agitated protector before leaping upwards to latch onto the ceiling with his remaining hook.

Looking up at the wounded man Delta could see desperation in his eyes as he looked back at him. Turning to look at the sister who had yet to move from the catwalk Delta had to wonder, "_Why isn't she helping me?_"

Looking back at the preacher Delta couldn't help but imagine that these two had some sort of history with each other, whether it be a father daughter relationship or that of common acquaintances he didn't know but he thrust those thoughts from his mind, he had a job to do.

And assistance from the sister or not he'd see to it that the preacher had given his last sermon.

**A/N: So how was it? Be sure to tell me, your reviews are read, so if you've got a question ask! Cya next week!**

**(PS: Longest chapter thus far!)**

**~Biohazard888~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok finally got this up!  
I feel like such an ass for not updating regularly like i promised, screw you education!  
No but in all seriousness i will try to get a few more chapters up rapidly to make up for lost time, and holidays are in a week so i'll do em then.  
okay with that out of the way ENJOY!**

Trudging along at a slow pace the Alpha daddy fluttered through the flooded remains of Dionysus Park, a refuge for the artist it had been called. But he didn't care about that now, he was too busy searching.

For years now the Alpha Daddy had trudged through these flooded halls waiting for his Daughter to return to him, a daughter which for all intents and purposes might have even forgotten about him. His name was… well, he'd forgotten that long ago, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of his daughter until nothing else remained.

He didn't eat, he didn't sleep and for all intents and purposes he didn't care. His daughter was waiting for him, somewhere, out in the city, where he knew he'd find her. If only he wasn't trapped within this giant metal fishbowl, filled with rotting art, and the artists that made them.

Water permeated everything he knew now, all that remained was the dry land that was his daughter and it was a beacon of hope to his otherwise disappointing position. He continued to trudge along paying little mind to the schools of fish that swum overhead, disrupting the water with their mass of tiny bodies.

Taking the time to push aside a corpse, bloated from its time in the water and barely managing to contain itself (quite literally) a seam split along the man's bulging abdomen as he was moved releasing his insides into the Alpha Daddy's face obscuring his vision with a cloud of multi-coloured fluids and guts.

Groaning in annoyance and surprise he tried to push the mass of gore to the side only for the man's intestines to become intertwined with his fingers. Roaring in annoyance he clenched down on the obstructing flesh rupturing and severing it's hold on him but also simultaneously releasing the man's last meal into the open waters.

Getting the corpse out of the way he proceeded down the halls of Dionysus slowly picking away at his now gore encrusted hand. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and before too long found himself in the train station.

Like last time he was here the man in the booth was there but unlike last time there was a surprising addition to the scene. Where there were once empty tracks there was now a train carriage.

Wiping the last strand of what looked like yellow jelly from his hand he approached the vessel.

Surprising him was the fact that it seemed functioning. Even more surprising was the fact that it seemed to be occupied.

With that fact he approached the glowing glass of the train's windows.

* * *

Sinclair had been sitting with his back to the wall thoughts on his current predicament clouding his mind. The air had been begun to increase in its staleness, still though he guessed at almost half an hour of air left within the carriage for him and his companion, who was seated opposite him head dipped low in thought.

It had been almost seven minutes since he'd last spoken, were this any normal situation he might've been talking about random topics to pass the time with one of his aides. However this was not a normal situation and he severely doubted any of** his **aides were still amongst the living, or the sane.

Sighing dejectedly, he attracted the attention of Evelyn who after a short pause looked up at him and spotted something shocking.

A yellow glowing porthole was visible from beyond the reinforced glass of the windows and it was this that snapped her to attention. As the light bobbed closer and closer its owner grew into focus, it looked just like Delta.

Seeing her state Sinclair turned in his seat before spotting the armoured figure beyond the glass. Instinctively he quickly moved to Evelyn's side of the carriage before sitting beside her, watching the figure move closer.

No words were said as the armoured figure approached the glass "Where did he come from?" Sinclair muttered more to himself than anyone else, he saw Evelyn shrug in his peripheral vision. But both held their breath as the Alpha Daddy reached out towards the glass.

* * *

Reaching towards the glass that was now no more than a foot in front of him the Alpha Daddy could see the pair within, whilst one appeared to be a man in his late 30's the other was a far more interesting specimen.

Clad in an armoured suit not unlike his own he could tell she was an old gatherer her glowing eyes and pale skin could attest to that, but whilst she was one, she was not his.

His left hand's palm

surface whilst using his other to wave at the pair in a clumsy resemblance of a greeting. Surprisingly to him the pair took a second to look at one another before waving back.

"_This is the first new sign of life I've seen here in years_" the Alpha Daddy though "_and they seem to be nice, maybe they can help me find her!_" This thought rekindled his ever seeking flame and he turned away from the glass before taking a seat upon a bench several feet away.

He could wait, just a bit longer; even he knew that unlike him they couldn't breathe underwater.

* * *

Delta was growing tired of the preacher's games as he played an elaborate game of cat and mouse across the entirety of the massive church. Even down one hand he could move at rapid speeds, using his hook to swing across the room before doubling back.

Delta growled as he threw another fireball at the preacher only for it to sail clear of the arrogant man who gave a cackle of glee at the big daddy's attempts at murder. However as fast as he seemed to be Delta could see Simon slowing down.

The gaps between Father Wales's body and Delta's attacks were getting closer and closer until one finally hit.

Simon was spun around as a wax candle struck him in the shoulder with surprising force forcing a cry of pain from him. Falling from the rafters before catching onto the railing of the upper balcony the preacher called out.

"Seems you've finally managed to land a hit!" he taunted "But what a barbarian way of doing so! Throwing the closest object at hand at me? I can see you've got enough intellect to do that…" he paused to pull himself over the railing before looking at where the Sister used to be.

"Wait… Wher-" He began but was cut off as a large syringe punched through his midsection from behind. Grunting in pain he looked down at the thin steel as it slowly pulled out. He turned to look at his assailant managing to utter "I forgive you child" before she kicked him towards the railing.

Being as tall as he was he flipped right over and plummeted the seven feet downwards before landing upon his back. With his vision blurred from the concussion all he could see was a shadow block out the light before a giant hand came into focus.

He felt nothing but as he looked down at the intrusive element he saw the key to the pump station being pulled from his clothes before the shadow departed. He tried to move but found he could not, his legs didn't respond neither did his arms and it took him the last few seconds of his life to realise why.

His neck had been broken in the fall.

Moving away from the dead man Delta looked up at the Sister, her porthole was locked on the now deceased Simon Wales. He didn't know what the man had said to her before she sent him over the railing but she'd locked up upon hearing it.

The pair stood there for nearly a minute before Delta remembered that people were counting on him, speaking of said people they chose that moment to call in.

Radio activating with a crackle, "Delta, were running outa time here and we would appreciate it if you hurried along, and just to tell you there's more than fish in these waters… you'll see when you get here" with that the radio deactivated.

Looking up at the Sister once more only to find her absent from her position he turned around and spotted her running towards the pump room with key in hand. "_Dear god I should pay more attention_" he chastised himself before proceeding after her.

Entering the pump room he found her seated at the controls, key inserted and lever ready, but she hadn't made any attempt at activating it. In fact she looked totally dejected her head tilted downwards, visor darkened and small sad whimpers being made.

Moving to her side he attempted to comfort her by placing a hand upon her shoulder, the reaction he got was far more than he expected as she broke down, small whimpers becoming loud sobs she leant into his hand, taking comfort in his presence.

Delta concluded that whatever had happened between her and the preacher had been significant or rather was it the fact that she'd gone against her conditioning? Big sisters were conditioned to never attack a member of the family's elite, and she'd gone against that, for him.

Groaning in a placating manner he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her small frame she reciprocated the gesture by clinging onto him, this was what he fought for, he fought against Lamb for his daughter and for people like the one wrapped in his arms, conditioned to protect and serve but not to live.

And he suddenly realised why she'd given up so easily earlier.

By being there he was encouraging her to live the life she wanted, he offered a way out and in return she was thankful, and would assist him in his endeavour but at this moment he didn't care about that. The girl in his arms was obviously traumatised by her conditioning and it had resulted in her freezing up earlier, but in the end her will had won out.

But would there ever be a time when the conditioning outweighed the will? The will of a person is a powerful thing, but if you were to take it away you'd be left with little more than a slave and being a slave could sometimes be worse than death.

When her cries began to subside he made to move away but as she clung tighter to him he realised that that wouldn't be the case and so opted to use another strategy. Repositioning his hold on her she had only half a seconds warning before he lifted her upwards.

She gave a squeak of surprise as he held her up before she relaxed in his arms her cries ending in that instant. Turning her head to look at him her visor flashed pink for half a second before returning to its usual yellow.

She pushed away from him slightly and he got the meaning before letting her down gently setting her in a standing position before giving her a questioning groan. She nodded and after a moment of hesitation she hugged him.

It was over quickly and she moved away slightly visor once more flashing pink this time lasting longer before she turned away. Smiling gently behind his helmet Delta knew what had come over the girl, whether it was a subconscious thought given to him from his daughter or from personal experience from before his transformation he didn't know.

Turning away from the obviously embarrassed girl who had seen her moment of weakness he ransacked the room's contents managing to scrounge up 3 mid-kits 4 eve hypos and several boxes of ammunition he turned to the lever upon the control panel before him.

Reaching out he cast a sideways glance at the Sister before pulling the switch.

**A/N: So what's waiting around the bend, and who is this mysterious Alpha Daddy that has come out of the blue?  
Be sure to tell me what you think in the review section!  
See you next time ~Biohazard888~**


End file.
